Glittering Streets and Dark Memories
by Geekgirl127
Summary: This takes place just before Serpent Hunt but after Return to New York. A one shot from Karai POV. As she tries to sort through all her thoughts and memories after she is mutated.just some general Karai turmoil and a look at what is going on inside her head. Lerai and general analysis of what she thinks and feels about the Shredder.


Glittering Streets and Dark Memories

Karai Pov

The streets of New York glowed in the city lights after a rainstorm. The world was a contrast deep shadows and golden lights, this was my favorite kind of night. The city was quiet, or as quiet as New York City could be, it smelled like fresh rain and warm night air. It reminded me a little bit of mornings in a villa in Japan.

Japan… I lived there... when I was younger I think. I can't seem to remember: there is to many names in my head, to many faces, and to much pain.

There was a vat full of luminescent green liquid, and a man… no two men but neither of them looked like men. One was all soft and furry, and I think I… I might have hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him he was… important somehow. The other man was tall, all muscles and metal and anger. He was familiar somehow… the fuzzy orange guy called him Master Shredder.

Shredder… I know that name… it's painful and angry. But also somehow familiar and comforting. My memories become clearer and I remember images from so long ago. A tall man covered in burns but I wasn't afraid of him… I was standing next to him. He made me feel strong and powerful. He gave me a purpose… we were hunting someone. That is how I got here, that is why I am in this city, but then something changed. Now I don't want to hunt any more, and if I am not hunting any more then why am I here. "A weapon without a target is not only useless but also dangerous." I think the metal man said that to me once when I was very young.

But there was a boy, he was different than anyone I had ever met. Kind, sweet, and above all GOOD. I had never met anyone who acted so good just for the sake of being good. It didn't make any sense everyone wants something and they will do whatever it takes to get it. They are all selfish… but not him.

There were others like him to… no there ARE others like him there are four of them but they are not LIKE him. No one is like him, he is special, he is unique, he is… adorable.

"CLANG!" My reptilian green eyes shot open at the sound coming from the alley below. I dropped into a low crouch and slithered backwards into the shadows at the edge of the building. Below me I could hear familiar voices, four of them, but I couldn't remember why they were familiar; my survival instincts were in overdrive and they were starting to take over.

"I… I can't remember… what… where… WHO am I?"

Another noise sounded from the alley and this time it was closer. All I could do was run, I was trapped back in my full serpent form and I took off into the night with no other thought than to get away.

3rd person POV

"RELLY MIKEY! Do you seriously have to run into every trash can we pass with those stupid things?" Leo glanced disdainfully at the rollerskates on Mikey's feet.

"I can't help it yo! These things are so cool and I am so totally bored right now. We've been out here for like EVER!"

"Donnie are you sure that thing works? We've been out here for hours and still no sign of Karai." Raph leaned against the alley wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah blame the tech guy! Look it is not like their is a manual for 'How to Build a DNA Tracking Device to Find Your Crazy Snake-Mutant Half-Sister!' I am doing my best here."

"We know Don, sorry. We're all just tired and worried about her." Leo placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Let's call it a night I am beat." Raph said, already lifting the manhole cover.

The first one down was Donnie then Raph, but before Leo could follow Mikey put a hand on his brothers arm.

"We'll find her bro. Don't worry Karai can take care of herself."

Leo gave a half-hearted smile and a nod before jumping down into the sewer, his little brother right on his tail.


End file.
